


His Beautiful Little Insomniac

by skinnykid



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, It Was Better in My Head tbh, i had a dream about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnykid/pseuds/skinnykid
Summary: Youngkyun's lover didn't take her meds





	His Beautiful Little Insomniac

"Youngkyun?" She whispered quietly, rolling over to face him. She sighed softly as she was met with his eyes. They were wide open, as if he was expecting this. (With the time he's been dating this insomniac, by now, he had been.) The moonlight from the curtainless window reflected off his dark irises and made his eyes gleam, making him appear younger than he was. 

"Can't sleep?" He asked and reached an arm out to rub her shoulder. "Did you take your meds?" 

She looked down. "I ran out the other day." 

Youngkyun sighed. His girlfriend hasn't slept in two days now. "Okay. I'll stop by the pharmacy tomorrow and pick them up for you." He scooted closer to her, folding his arms under the side of his face. His eyes sparkled as he stared at her. 

"I don't deserve you. You're too good for me." She sighed again. She tried to roll over to face the window but her boyfriend stopped her. 

"Shh, baby. Stop talking like that. Come here." Youngkyun pulled her in close, turning onto his back, his girlfriend's head on his chest. "Just close your eyes and pretend to sleep if you can't." He slid his hand under her t-shirt and rubbed slow, soothing circles on her back. 

The feeling of his warm and soft hand rubbing her back combined with Youngkyun's steady breathing put her mind at ease. She felt her body beginning to shut down. 

"Love you," she mumbled, snuggling closer in to Youngkyun's chest. "So much." 

The rhythm of his hand never faltered as he smiled softly, staring out the window at the bright full moon. "I love you too, baby. Sweet dreams."


End file.
